ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ni'Ghu Nestfender
Long solo as an elvaan, 70 PLD/DNC Had close to 300tp when I started. Had to kill the link in the room a few times during. All in all, took about 20-25 minutes, kept aspir samba up to throw off a cure IV now and then. Got down to 200ish hp a couple times, mostly because I was talking in ls, but he hit anywhere from 40-140 without blocks, and 250+ crits. Got 40 exp. --Nickee 22:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Pretty easy kill for group of 4: 75 WHM/BLM, 58 DNC/NIN, 55 THF/NIN and 51 WAR/NIN. WHM primarily enfeebled (silence, paralyze, etc) and dropped Banish Bombs, DNC took care of most of the cures. Being a PLD, he likes to Flash, and also uses invincible at just under 50% HP. Link to the video of the fight here -Effedup 10:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *Painfully easy to kill solo as 75 PLD/DNC...but also painfully slow! Get a RDM friend to silence the darn thing so he doesn't keep Cure 3-ing himself and you'll be much happier. Another DD wouldn't hurt either, but again--only to save time. It took me around half an hour. (Casted protect, shell beforehand, then killed the two Old Quadavs nearby. Protect and Shell both wore shortly before he died. --Boswen 03:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as 75 MNK/NIN. Did not get hit once while killing it. Fight took about 5 minutes and thirty seconds to complete. Used Formless Strikes (1/5 merited) when he used Invincible to keep the damage going. Did not need to two hour at all. --Feolthanos (Unicorn) 7:30, 2 May 2009. *Added note to front page, I believe he is immune (or has a massive innate resistance) to Silence. Resisted 7 casts at 307 skill in melee gear. I'd bring a stunner if you care about his Cure3's. I will say he hit harder than I expected (hit me for 60-80 after Phalanx), but has poor accuracy. --Raineer 12:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Dropped 128gil when I killed him. Beanie 11:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Annoying to solo, as a Taru 75 SAM/DNC. I didn't think I would have to 2hr, so I started with a SC that did 1500+ dmg that barely dented him with melee gear and Rindomaru. He hit me for 130+ dmg, so I had to switch to +Eva gear. Switched to Soboro to keep myself alive for the most part. After it two houred at about 30% HP, it kept curing itself, and I was not doing enough damage to offset the cures. I switched back to the melee gear, and Rindomaru, and 2hrd for a light chain that finally killed him. --Mday05:00, 03 Nov 2009 (EST) *Was a BREEZE with 90SAM/29DNC. I used Curing Waltz to heal myself but honestly I didn't need to. Was wearing Perle set; probably could have done it nekkid. He can indeed be mugged. Just fought him and a RDM/THF mugged him for 10 gil. I edited the page to reflect this. --Khelthros ---- *Fought this as THF85/NIN42 and didn't get hit once. I also didn't even see him use Invincible. --Jhubsch 22:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC)